a turn of mission
by sarahksg1
Summary: sg1 goes on a mssion and gets a bit of a surprise when a few old friends turn up! (Sam and jack)


A turn of mission

They stepped through the gate; a large circle of sand surrounded the gate and DHD. A ring of trees started about 500 metres from the gate leading into a deep forest.

"Rightio kids, lets set up camp!" Colonel O'Neill said heading for the edge of the forest. Sg1 followed Colonel O'Neil, followed by Major Carter and Doctor Jackson followed up by Teal'c.

They walked for what seemed an eternity, after a few hours they came to a clearing that Jack found suitable. They unpacked the tents, Jack sent Teal'c out for fire wood, and gave Sam and Daniel the task of the tents. He himself looked around the site, checking out their surroundings.

"Sir, the planet seems pretty, well, empty!" said Sam, looking up from the poles that were now sorted on the ground.

"Yea, umm Jack aren't their supposed to be some type of Asguard here?" asked Daniel, his tent wasn't doing to well, he had poles flung around the ground and being Danny had managed to completely tangle himself in the fabric.

"Well, Thor said they'd be here to meet us in 3 days. General Hammond has asked us to be here a few days prior to check out the planets source of Naquada. I reckon we should just hope we aren't making any more dodgy deals with the asguard!" he said looking at Daniel and sighing to himself. 'How can Daniel be the only one on sg1 who can't put up a tent?' He walked over to him and pulled the ground sheet of his head. He picked up the poles and pegs and headed for another site to pitch the tent. He went back to retrieve the guy ropes and smacked Daniel over the head on the way back. Sam laughed and shook her head.

Teal'c came back with his arms filled with wood, they had two tents successfully pitched, Daniel was trying to set another up. Jack and Sam watched, laughing from a log they had put as a seat in front of what was hopefully going to be a fire. That was presuming they had matches this time. Last mission Jack had been in charge of them, as always he was flirting with Sam showing of as he lit the match and put it in his mouth, slipping it out and blowing smoke all over her face. They had managed to entertain themselves for quiet a while till Jack noticed he had used all the matches. It had been quiet a laugh until night fell and they sat snuggled up in the tents trying to keep warm.

Today Daniel had decided to take them, Jack didn't think this was a good idea, but Sam agreed with Daniel so of course Jack went along with it!

*********************************************************************

As night fell they had all the tents up and a fire blazing. Teal'c sat by himself on a log, watching his teammates laugh about a joke that probably Jack had just said. Daniel sat on the floor with a stick in his hand prodding the fire. And Sam and Jack sat together on the other log, probably closer then a CO and his 2IC should be but seeing as they were only around sg1 nobody had a problem with it.  

That night Teal'c and Sam had their own tents. Jack and Daniel shared, and Jack was less then happy about it! Sam and Teal'c had a few problems getting to sleep, Daniel fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, where as jack spent all night complaining about how much Daniel moved around, and how loudly he snored. At first Sam found this very entertaining, but as they night went on it became irritating!

"Shit, Daniel shove over! Dammit Daniel shut up or ill put a pillow over your face I swear! Sam, make Daniel shut up!" and so it went on till Jack finally fell asleep sometime in the early morning.

******************************************************************

The sun rose and Teal'c was the first to get up. Seeing as he didn't need all night to complete his kelnoreem he had been awake since 5 or 6 in the morning. Sam got up a little later and they spent the rest of the morning cooking breakfast and telling jokes. Jack woke next, as he stretched awake he felt Daniels arm around his waist.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Help, help. help, help, Sam, Teal'c help!" he screamed leaping out from the tent. Daniel woke from the screaming.

"Shit that is the last time I'm nice to you Carter! You know it was your turn to share with Danny, but noooooo, I was nice. Daniel that is the last time I sleep within 5 metres of you!" he ran to the other side of the campground and sheepishly hid behind Teal'c. Daniel looked very confused, but decided he was safer to not bring it up.

"Alright I guess maybe we should just let him have his own tent!" Sam said looking at Daniel who now bore the hugest smile 'they never let him have his own tent!'

"No!" said Jack, "No!"

"Ummmmm, sir, why?" Sam said now thinking her CO was even more nuts!

"Jack your the one who's always complaining about the way I sleep!" Daniel said, his voice a tad surprised at Jacks reaction.

"Yea common sir, you don't really want me to wake up with Daniels arm around me do you?" she said a small smile paying at the sides of her mouth.

"Well no, but, ok he can share with Teal'c!" Jack looked very pleased with himself for having figured all this out!

"No!" said Teal'c "I refuse to spend my hours of Kelnoreem with him!" Teal'c was quiet adamant on the fact.

"Fine!" said Jack resentfully. Daniel smiled, Sam laughed and sg1 sat down for a breakfast of bacon, which Sam had secretly sneaked into her bag, she wasn't eating another airforce breakfast if she didn't have to!

********************************************************************

At about noon Jack gave out the days orders.

"Ok we're searching for Naquada, Daniel, Teal'c you can search in thatta direction." he said pointing to the east. "Me and Carter will take the west, tomorrow we'll do the rest. Ok, kids keep in radio contact." and with that they set off.

Daniel and Teal'c walked in silence for most of the journey, although they were good friends the two men didn't have much to say. Teal'c walked ahead of Daniel for most of the time, his staff weapon in his right hand at all times. Where as Daniel walked behind, his gun lazily at his side.

Sam and Jack walked together; they talked laughed and without knowing it flirted with each other. Jack walked his gun propped up so his hands could rest on the top of it, Sams was at her side. They walked at a comfortably pace, and laughed and joked for most of they day.

After three hours neither of the two teams had found anything.

"Ok Teal'c Daniel head back to camp" Jack said into his walkie-talkie, swinging around on his left leg and starting back the way they had come. As they walked they heard a noise. A distant chatter.

"If that's Daniel and Teal'c either us or them are way of track!" Sam said, moving towards the voices. As she got closer she realised it wasn't them and dove to the ground as she recognised the voice as goa'uld. Jack copied her movement, whispering.

"Carter, what the hell?"

"Listen sir, those voices their goa'uld!" she said her head nodding toward the noise. Jack instantly became alert; he crawled towards the people low on the ground. He got to an edge of what appeared to be a small cliff. He peered over the edge and shot backwards as he saw who it was.

"What?" asked Sam heading forwards to see for herself. Jack shot his hand out to stop her from going any further.

"Its apophis!" he aid his voice hushed and croaky.

"What?!?!" she said a little to loud.

"How? He's dead!" she said a slight panic rousing in her voice.

"Obviously not!" Jack said. "Common lets head back to camp and then get home!" he beckoned her back. They crawled till they were far enough from apophis, then got to their feet and ran. Sam pulled out her walkie-talkie.

"Quick, guys get back to camp! Apophis is here!" she said and waited for a reply." Guys?" she said when she got no answer. A voice replied and Sam froze as did Jack.

"The ones you refer to as "guys", the Jaffa Teal'c and the tauri Daniel Jackson, are now in our custody." said the goa'uld.

"What the hell?" screamed Jack, completely giving away what cover they had, two Jaffa appeared out of the trees and Sam and Jack were stuck with staff weapons aimed at their heads.

"Shit!" said Jack his usual sarcasm now weak.

"Come with us." said the left of the two Jaffa, Sam and Jack obediently obeyed. The Jaffa pointed the staff weapons in the direction they wanted their prisoners to go. Sam and Jack did as they bid, a frustrated sigh escaping from Jacks mouth. They trudged to a clearing wear about 15 tents stood in a circle, most of them were plain and brown, but one stood out from the others it was gold and............HUGE!!!

Sam and Jack were nudged towards the centre where Teal'c and Daniel sat handcuffed to a tree, they were surrounded by Jaffa. The two Jaffa that had accompanied Sam and Jack here now cuffed them to the tree along with Teal'c and Daniel. 

"Wow hey guys." said Daniel in a _trying_ to be happy voice.

"What the hell happened?" Jack asked looking as best he could at Daniel around the other side of the tree.

"Do not talk!" said one of the surrounding Jaffa.

"Ohhhh grouchy!" said Jack but shut up when he saw the look the Jaffa shot him through his mask.

"Out of my!" said a horribly familiar voice.

"Here we go!" said Jack who was then nudged by Sam as a 'SHUTUP!'

"Well, what have we here?" said Apophis emerging from the circle of Jaffa.

"These four were found in the forest." said a Jaffa next to Apophis.

"Ahhhh, Teal'c." said Apophis moving his face so it was inches from Teal'cs. Teal'c looked him right in the eye. Apophis' face grew angry and he spat in Teal'cs face before moving onto the rest of sg1. Teal'c sprang at him in anger but couldn't move because of his cuffs.

"Tell me now, why are you here?" Apophis asked Jack. Jack just looked at him.

"Why do you visit this planet?" he asked, still getting no reply, he was getting angry.

"Tell me now Tauri why do you come to this planet?" he screamed into Jacks ear.

"I can't say...........confidential." Jack said a smile toying on his face.

"If I am not told one of you three tauri shall be sacrificed!" he shouted, Jack didn't move but his face showed he couldn't let any of his team get hurt.

"Tauri I'll give you one last chance, why are you here? Is it because of the Asguard? Ttttttttttthhhhhhhhhhoooooooooorrrrrrrrrr???????????????" Apophis asked smiling. Jack hesitated, he knew he could not reveal that the asguard would soon be here, but he couldn't let his team get hurt.

"No sir, don't!" Sam shouted when she saw jack had decided on saving his team.

"Sir, if you tell them why we are here they'll kill us anyway. Don't risk any more lives then we have to!" Sam shouted at Jack. He knew she was right but how could he just let her and the rest of sg1 die?

"Quiet!" a Jaffa shouted at Sam and shot her once with his staff weapon.

"CARTER!!!!!" Jack cried, desperately trying to reach her and make sure she was ok. The pain, it burned, she looked down and saw a burned mark In her stomach, the flesh underneath was scorched black and her fatigues were melted against the skin. Her legs gave way and she cried out in pain.

"CARTER!!!! SAM!!!NO YOU BASTARD!!!" Jack screamed lunging at the Jaffa, he struggled against his restraints.

"SAM!!!" he cried, tears of anger and desperation escaping down his face. Daniel Raged with anger and yelled and screamed at the Jaffa.

"Why the hell did you do that? Sam are you ok?" Teal'cs face was filled with hate and he fought against the cuffs to get at the Jaffa who had shot one of the people he cared about most. Sam cried out in agony half on the floor, being kept above with the cuffs.

"You have one more chance to tell me or she dies!" shouted apophis,

"NO! You can't do this! Sam, Sam!!!" Jack screamed, tears dripping from his face.

"I can and will if you do not tell me now!" Jack was stuck what could he do?

"No sir, please, don't tell him! Don't you _dare_ tell him sir………… Jack." Sam forced out of her mouth.

"No Sam I cant, no Sam!" he cried.

"Sir do it!" she managed to shout before loosing consciousness.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion, the trees nearby erupted into flames. The trees burned, Jack could feel the heat on his face. The Jaffa ran, shielding Apophis from the fire, they all stopped just beyond the tents. A ship that had been cloaked appeared, Apophis and his men climbed aboard and the ship flew off leaving sg1 to die. 

Another ship appeared, this time it was an Asguard ship. It landed gracefully where the goa'uld one had taken off from. A hatch opened at the bottom of the ship and a little dude that resembled Thor emerged from the inside followed by about 20 more Asguard. 

"We are sorry we could not have come sooner." The little Thor look alike said to Jack. The other Asguard ran to handcuffs and unhooked them. Sam was taken by 5 of them all carrying her onto the ship.

"Come quickly, this planet is no longer safe." Directed the Thor clone. He hurried towards the ship, Sg1 followed bewildered. They were lead into the ship which as soon as they had stepped foot in had taken off. They were lead to a room where Sam lay on a bed/table thingy. Jack ran to her side, his face looked haggard in the expression of worry. 

"Do not worry, within a few minutes we will have you back to earth where she can be treated as you wish her to be." Said a familiar voice. Jack spun around to see Thor on the other side of the room, the little figure walked towards him. A door opened on the other side of the room and Daniel and Teal'c entered the room. Thor stepped up to Sam, and gently placed a long hand on her forehead. 'He had fond memories of this one'. 

"Is she gonna be okay?" asked an extremely worried Jack. 

"Yes, once you have her to what you call the "infirmary" she should be fine." Thor told him assumingly. "We should be arriving on a nearby planet soon. They have a Stargate and you can be transported safely home." Thor said and gave Jack what could pass for as an asguard smile. Jack thanked him and within a few minutes they felt the ship being put down. 

As they stepped off the ship Jack thanked Thor, then followed Daniel and Teal'c who was carrying the unconscious Sam. They reached the DHD and Daniel dialled earth. Jack stayed right next to Sam. Daniel stepped through the gate, then Teal'c and Sam. Jack followed, stepping into the blue liquid. He felt the familiar rush as he travelled through the gate back to earth. He stepped down on the gate platform to see Doctor Janet Fraiser and her team already there with a infirmary bed and everything.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Uhhh, she was shot by a staff weapon" said Daniel. A look of worry spread over Janets face and she rushed Sam to the infirmary.

It was 5 hours before sg1 got any news on Sams condition. 

"She's gonna be fine." Janet told them. "She has suffered from major burns, but we have treated her so she'll be back to our old Sam in no time!" Janet told them.

"Can we see her?" Jack asked, needing to see Sams face before he beloved Janet.

"Sir, I think it would be a good idea if we gave Sam some space at the moment." Janet said 

"She's awake?" Jack asked, I look of hope shot through his face.

"She's been waking occasionally, She's delirious, she'll need a few days rest before she's up to properly communicating." Janet told him.  

"Please doc, I just need to see her. Please." He said a look of desperation on his face.

"Yea, ok, but Sir, please, it looks worse then it is, okay?" she asked him, her hand now on his arm preventing him from entering the infirmary without her consent.

"yea, yea, ok." He said. She opened the door and led him into Sams room. He looked over at the bed, She lay asleep, she had a drip in her arm and little and little white round thingies all over her body. He drew in a ragged breath, 'it should have been him! Why Sam? Why Sam?' he slowly walked towards the bed, he breathed in another ragged breath. Silent tears fell from his weary eyes. He drew up a seat and took her hand. He sat there holding her hand watching her face as she slept. Daniel and Teal'c came in, they stayed for an hour or two, but kept their distance, watching from the door. Jack stayed at her side, for hours and hours. Just sitting, and watching her. Occasionally a tear would roll down his face. 'This was his fault! He should have just told Apophis. But then maybe Sam had been right, maybe he would have killed them anyway.  That didn't matter, she was the one who had been hurt, all because of him, he was about to make a huge mistake and she was the only person who recognised this. In saving his ass she got hurt, badly, and it tore him apart!'

Two days later Daniel came into the infirmary again. Jack was still in his chair, he had been there for two days now, never leaving, having no sleep. Now he sat, his head resting on Sams bed. He was fast asleep, he had been suffering from fatigue even before the mission, now it had finally taken it's toll. Daniel smiled, he softly walked upo to jack and tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Jack, common, wake up buddy." He said. Jacks eyes slowly opened.

"Jacked you fell asleep." He said smiling." Come on, I'll take you to your quarters, you can get some proper rest." He said putting hid hand on Jacks back. Jack stretched his neck hurt because of the position he had been sleeping in.

"No, naa I'm okay, I'll stay here." He said yawning and turning back to Sam. 

"Jack, if there's any change I'll come get you, I promise." Daniel said.

"Naa."

"I promise." Daniel repeated. Jack nodded softly. Daniel lead him to his quarters, he was about to leave.

"You promise?" asked Jack.

"Yea I promise." He said, smiled and closed the door. He headed back to the infirmary.

Jack had slept for 16 hours by the time Daniel was sent to his quarters.

"Jack, Jack." He said prodding his friend to consciousness.

"Wha, what?" he said, he sat up abruptly.

"She's awake, common! Common!" Daniel said suddenly feeling a but giddy.

Jack sprung out of bed, still in his boxer shorts and black t-shirt he had worn to bed. He sprinted down the halls towards the infirmary, stopping at the elevator and impatiently pacing backwards and forwards as they climbed the floors. The doors opened and he leaped out and down the corridor to Sams bed. He pushed through the door and saw Sam sitting up sharing a joke with Janet, the two friends laughed together. He stopped and watched her, he was so happy she was okay, his happiness overwhelmed him and it mixed with the sudden exercise and quick awakening he blacked out there on the floor.  He woke to find Janet looking over him.

"Colonel, are you alright?" she asked. He looked up at her bewildered, trying to remember where he was. The memory struck his brain like lighting and he sat up  instantly. 

"Where's Sam?" he asked jumping to his feet and seeing her bed was empty.

"I'm here Sir, she said." Raising her eyebrows at his slip.

"Oh, thank god, thank god your ok!' he said running up to her.

"Yea I'm fine sir." She said laughing," A bit sore mind you!" she said lifting her shirt up a bit so he could see the burn. He gasped when he saw the damage.  
"Oh god Carter, I'm so sorry!" he said collapsing to his knees. She reached towards his face and lifted his chins with her hand.

"Why Sir? I was the one that opened my big mouth and got myself shot!" she said, then hearing it laughed at the situation.

"I'm sorry, I got you into that situation though Sam" he said, she blushed at hearing him use her first name.

A month later and Sam was up and moving again. She walked into the commissary one morning.

"Morning carter!" said a cheery Colonel O'Neill.

"Morning Sir, Guys." She said a smile on her face. She couldn't wait for tonight! Jack had invited her out to dinner to celebrate her recovery. She laughed at daniel as he jammed his pancake into his mouth and sprinted down the corridor.

"Ok, and that was about…….?" She asked looking after him. Jack laughed, 

"Who knows? Its Danny!"

She looked up at clock she had 1 hour. She dried herself from her shower and headed to her bedroom. Tonight was the night! She had been waiting for today since the beginning of the week, she was going out to dinner with Colonel Jack O'Neill! She skimmed through her wardrobe trying to find a suitable dress for the evening. She had to remember this wasn't a date, and wishing it was wasn't gonna help! She picked out a blue one, it was blue silk, it had a lowish back, a not to low, not to high front, the bottom bunched up, and a long split revealed a noticeable amount of leg. She put the dress on, and headed to her dresser for makeup. 

She was just finishing outing in her left earring when she heard the door bell ring. She put the butterfly in, grabbed her purse and headed to the bedroom door. She paused to look in the mirror. 'Go get him girl!' she said to herself before laughing and heading down the stairs. She paused one more time, took a deep breath and opened the door. Jack stood there dressed in a smart back suit, he held in his hand a single, long stemmed red rose. He saw her and froze, he forgot to think, move and breath. She looked breath takingly beautiful!  He took in a breath and handed her the flower. She blushed and took it from him. Smelling it softly before taking the chance to lean forwards and plant a soft tender kiss on his cheek. It was his turn to blush. He held his arm out to her and she took it, he lead her to the car, opening her door for her and waiting for her to be seated before closing it again. She sat in the car and waited for him to jump in the drivers seat. She took another deep breath. He opened his door and climbed into the car.

They reached the restaurant at eight o'clock. He led her by the arm to the entrance where they were directed to their seats. It was a very fancy restaurant for two friends to visit, but neither of them thought twice about it. 

They enjoyed their meal together. Laughing together and talking about absolutely anything that came to mind. After the meal, a slow song came on and couples headed out onto the floor to dance. Jack stood and held his hand out to Sam.

"Major?" he asked. She smiled and took his hand. He led them out onto the floor. He held her hand with one hand and placed the other on the small of her back. She smiled and moved in closer, resting her head on his shoulder. They swayed gently to the music, both content in each others arms. They danced for hours leaving late in the night. Jack dropped Sam of at her house and walked her to the door. 

"Thank you for a wonderful night major." He said

"Sir, call me Sam….please?" she asked.

"Ok, but you have to call me jack!" he said smiling.

"Deal" she said. They laughed. They stood there for a while looking into each others eyes. He leaned forwards, his lips questioningly brushing her lips. He froze 'Had he done the wrong thing? Was this to soon?' She paused then brushed her lips back against his. He softly kissed her lips, one………..two……….three, then depend the kiss softly slipping his tongue into her mouth. They stood on her porch kissing for 10 minutes before breaking apart.

"Thank you for an amazing night jack" Sam said. She kissed him softly one last time before opening her door and heading inside.

"Night Sam.' He said.

"Night Jack.' She replied. He swung around and headed back to the car, smiling to himself. She went into the house, and went into the lounge to look at him through the window. He turned towards the window and blew her a kiss, she blew one back. He hoped in the car with a happy sigh and drove home.

The end!

Sarahksg1


End file.
